metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Jump Boots
.]] The '''Space Jump Boots' are an upgrade for Samus' suit that work by utilising Samus' jetpack which allows Samus an extra jump in midair. This upgrade is highly useful for clearing tall gaps, or for strafing and side-stepping more efficiently. The Space Jump Boots only appear in the ''Prime'' series. While it is not visible in the first-person, Samus spins for the second jump as in the 2-D games' Spin Jumps. The spinning can be viewed during multiple cut-scenes prior to the game, as well as the final battle with Metroid Prime, and multiplayer mode in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. In Metroid Prime the upgrade is acquired on Tallon IV, in the Tallon Overworld. She can also acquire it a few seconds right after landing on the planet via a Sequence Break. In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, it was stolen by the Ing, namely the Jump Guardian, who is killed by Samus to retrieve it. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, it is included in the beginning of the game, and is not lost. This upgrade should not be confused with the Space Jump, a highly advanced movement system featured in the 2-D Metroid games which allows Samus to spin jump multiple times in the air. Inventory data Trivia *Samus utilized the upgrade in Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee, where it was used exactly the same as in the Prime games. This makes it one of a few aspects that originated in the Smash Bros. series and found their way into Metroid. Others include the Power Grip and the Paralyzer's name. *In Metroid Prime, it is possible for Samus to perform a makeshift triple-jump instead of the usual double-jump. When Samus jumps near her ship, she is given an extra boost to help her climb on, and the height is exactly the same as a second jump. She can then perform her usual "second jump" to reach a height she is normally unable to do, equal to three jumps. **This can only be done directly after obtaining the Space Jump Boots. Quitting the game will remove the extra lift. *In Metroid Prime, it is possible to perform a scan jump at the Landing Site to land on the ledge next to the ship and obtain the Space Jump Boots before any other upgrade. *Strangely in the Logbook, they are referred to as "Boot-mounted thrusters", despite working via Samus' jetpack. This raises the question of why they are called "Boots" in the first place, and why they are represented by a pair of boots. See also Other skills of Samus' that utilise the jetpack: *SenseMove of Metroid Other M. *Speed Booster *Shinespark *Ballspark Gallery Space Jump.jpg|The Space Jump Boots as seen in Metroid Prime. mp2 space jump pickup.png|The Space Jump Boots as seen in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Alcove samus gets space jump boots 3 dolphin hd.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' Space_Jump_Boots_acquired_Echoes.png|Samus acquires the Space Jump Boots in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Space Jump Boots.png|''Corruption'' Space Jump Boots MP3 item form.png|''Corruption'' Inventory model. ru:Обувь для Прыжка в Космос Category:Boots Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Dark Agon Wastes Category:Recurring Items Category:Movement Category:Suits Category:Beginning Items